An undercarriage assembly associated with a machine, such as an off-highway vehicle, allows movement of the machine on a ground surface. The undercarriage assembly includes a pair of ground engaging tracks on either side of the machine that assist in the movement of the machine. Each of the ground engaging tracks include a number of track links and track shoes which are coupled to one another using mechanical fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, to form the endless ground engaging track. Assembly process of the track shoes and the track links using nuts and bolts is complex, time consuming, and costly.
If the bolted joint is subjected to loads exceeding the design capability, the nuts and bolts could loosen and or break overtime allowing the track shoes to detach. This may increase downtime and operating costs associated with the machine, thereby affecting overall machine efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,365 describes a double pin track unit for a vehicle track assembly. The track unit includes a track body and two bore extending transversely through the body. The track unit also includes a track pin within each bore extending the length of each bore. The track unit further includes links keyed to the track pins and extending radially from the bores. The track unit includes sleeves keyed to the track pins for separating the links. The track unit also includes elastomeric sleeves in the toroidal space between the outer diameter of track pin and the inner diameter of the bore.